chapter 2 charlie's revenge
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: It's the new/old Child's Play movies but with All Dogs go to Heaven characters
1. Chapter 1

Up in Dog Heaven the angels are getting some toys together to send down to all the good puppies of Earth, the main attraction on display was an interactive Buddi Puppy Doll. One dog in the line started messing with the insides of the doll, his name was Car Face and he had it out for the other angels and wanted them to look bad. He made it so the doll didn't abide by dog law; he was capable of harming dogs, he had no sense of safety or morel ethics. Before Car Face was caught by the other angels the doll was already sent to Earth. It was sent to one puppy in particular, Itchy Begood, son of Sasha Begood. Like every Buddi doll it arrived at his front door with the name Itchy written across it. Sasha took the box inside and displayed on the kitchen table so Itchy could see it when he got home from school. Itchy finally walks through the front door to see the life size box on the table, he asks if it was for him. As soon as his mother nods he rips into the box. He pulls out his Buddi and turns him on. The doll introduces it's self "Hi my name's Charlie's and I am your new Buddi for life!" Itchy goes crazy with excitement and starts to investigate the doll. Soon mom yells to Itchy that it's time for bed and to put Charlie up, Charlie's eye's start to twitch and turn a bright red color. Charlie says "But I am your Buddi and it's time to play!". Itchy explains bed time and puts him in the cupboard for the night. As they slept the cupboard lit up the entire room bright red, no one was aware of the horrors that awaited and itchy and his mom go to bed and Sasha had a nightmare during the night and Sasha gets out of bed to get drink of water and goes in the kitchen and gets attacked by Charlie he jumps on her back and he tries to strangle her and she wakes up shaking she put her hand on her throat and goes back to bed and in the morning Sasha wakes her son up. she said it's time for school he realize his mom is off and you are' right mom ? and she told her son she had a bad dream last night that his dog try to strangle her and he says goodbye to his mom her son goes to school and mom says see you tonight all day she kept her eye on the doll and he come home from school mom are you alright ? Sasha tells her son i think the doll something's wrong with it though and the sign says i agree and we got to get rid of it and Charlie gets mad after he hears that let's go itchy we're leaving the house Charlie gets angry and goes in attack mode and. lunges at. Sasha throat itchy hits charlie with a baseball sent Charlie flying to floor and if you grab his mom they run out department getting and the car but Charlie gets there first and it's in the car heist in the back seat on the floor and on the floor and Charlie finds a rope he and he grabs it and keeps quiet


	2. Chapter 2

Sasha driving the car down the road and he said I'm sorry mom i didn't mean it to happen she said it's okay we didn't know the doll was so bad Sasha tells her son to get some sleep and Charlie in the backseat grab the pick up the rope and gets up she puts her son and goes back to drive and chucky jumping from back seat and swing the rope around her throat and starts to strangle her chucky says goodnight Sasha and continues to strangle her and Sasha start grabbing for stuff and Sasha slammed brakes and since Charlie's to the window and Charlie jumps up and attacks Sasha and he wraps his arm around her throat from behind strangling her grab the seat belt wraps around her throat strangling her and Sasha slammed on the brakes and sends Charlie out of the window and Charlie lands in front of a toy store and chucky go inside the store and find a human size doll and puts a chip in it to the life and Sasha's car breaks down Sasha gets out of car i check the hood and check Charlie comes kidnaps itchy to factory Sasha gets a call from Charlie said i got your kid at the factory and charlie laugh evilly and she goes to save her son


End file.
